Naruto's Trip to Becoming Hokage!
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: Naruto exits the hokage place, happy with himself, he was now a Jounin, and also one step closer to becoming the hokage, but when he is called back there, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own anything here.

Uzumaki Naruto strolled down the road, pleased with himself for obtaining the title of "Jouinin." Now he also was the same as Nenji, Kankuro and Temari, also he was 1 step closer to becoming the Hokage!

"Naruto!" _Na-_RU_-to_!" Sakura ran up to Naruto, "Congratulations Naruto!" She smiled at him, ever since they all first joined team 7, he had always wanted for people to recognize him, to notice him, and ever since he beat the hell out of Pein, he had earned just that and more!

"Hey Sakura-San." Naruto smiled at her, looking around, "Why are you here?" He asked her, "Shouldn't you be off training with Tsunade-Baa-Chan?"

"Well, Usually, yes" She admitted, "But I got today off!" She said. "She said she has to finalize some important documents!" Sakura smiled again. "So I came to say Congrats to you!"

"How did you find out about this?" He asked, "It's kind of embarrassing for me, you know how I was the only Genin in our age group."

"Tsunade told me." A wide grin spreading across her face. "And I told everyone else!"

"Sakuraaaa!" Naruto complained.

"What? It's somthing to be proud of! You went strate from Genin to Jouinin!" She sighed, "Do you realize that you skipped 'Chunin?'"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I guess it's alright for them to know then." He said, standing taller.

"Hah." Sakura said, "Don't get cocky, I'm gonna catch up to you soon enough!" She said, glaring at him, "So don't rub in the fact you're a jounin."

"Hmmm? Did you admit i'm Stronger then you...?" Naruto asked, a sneaky grin spreading across his face,

"NO...I didn't." Sakura said as a angry fist knocked him in the head. "I told you not to get cocky." She sighed, but while Naruto was rubbing his head, she couldn't help but think back...back when...when Sasuke was here...still here in Konoha...when he was still in team seven. But as soon as she thought these things, as she got back into reality (from Naruto's never-ending whining.) She couldn't help but laugh at his face. He had his 'Poor Me' face on, and looked more ridiculous then ever! "Naruto, stop with the face already." She said, laughing.

"What face?" He asked, looking up at her questionably.

"That 'whahahahah' Face." She said, pretending to be annoyed.

"You mean this one?" Naruto made the face again. It WAS ridiculous, he had his eyes all puppy-like, with quivering lips, it made a perfect 'Poor Me' Face!

"YES," "That one."

"OI, NARUTO!" It was Kiba!

"Yo Kiba."

"Hmm, seems like you've out-betted me again..." he said, frowning. "Well, soon enough i'll be jounin. So watch out!" and with that, he walked away.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto," He turned back around. "You and Sakura are to go to Lady Tsunade's place right now!" He said, then turning around, he got on Akamaru, and got out of sight.

"Maybe it's a mission?" Naruto asked exitedly!

"I don't know..." Sakura hesitantly followed the ever-so exited Naruto as he made his way to the Hokage's Place.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Naruto almost screamed out! "WHAT? SASUKE HAS ATTACKED THE SAND VILLAGE?"

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade said, but she seemed pretty disturbed about it as well. "We must act calmly about this, now i think team 7 can handle this mission, am i right?" She asked, looking Naruto and Sakura in the eye.

"Hell YEAH!" Naruto said, but he didn't sound so confidant.

"Yes, Master." Sakura said, she agreed with Naruto, if they were able to perhaps find Sasuke, then they could bring him back!"

"Also, don't expect to be able to bring him back, Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade continued. "I mean, even if you did by any chance beat him AND bring him back, wouldn't he just leave again?" Naruto and Sakura both looked down, they knew she was right.

"Ok, so i know whats basically going on, shall we get going then? Sakura, Naruto, Sai?" Naruto looked across the room to where Kakashi had just entered, and then up to were Sai was sitting on the ceiling.

"Right." They all answered.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kakashi, are we there yet?" Naruto whined, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast (where he went to Ichraco's Ramen to congratulate himself earlier on.) and he was hungry.<p>

"Naruto, you must remember how long it took to get here the first time you came, and we can't stop, we have to hurry."

"Kakashi is right Naruto." Sakura agreed. She knew she would have to plan out her strategy for beating Sasuke, and wanted Naruto to keep quiet so she could do so.

"Oh, and Sakura, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, Naruto is NEVER quiet. "Sure about what Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"About watching us kill Sasuke," Naruto asked, "Or doing it yourself." He added.

"Yes." Sakura knew Naruto needed to know, "I'm prepared to kill him." She said, confidently.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said; and he kept quiet from then on.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the sand village a couple hours later, they were shocked at what they saw! Blood on the pavement, and parent-less children running around crying for there now dead mom or dad, or even BOTH! Naruto went straite to the kasakage's office to check on Garaa. He was okay, but had been injured a little. He was going to beat Sasuke (according to him.) But then Madara appeared and did a jutsu and they both disappeared.<p>

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked, like he didn't hear anything.

"NaRuTo!" Sakura slapped him slightly "Are you even awake? They just said that he disappeared with Madara!"

"Oh, right." He said, for some reason, Sakura thought he looked unsure about Sasuke, but realized it must just be her.

"You guys." Gaara Began. "Sorry for calling you all the way out here for nothing." He said.

"What do you mean? Were going after Sasuke!" Naruto firmly stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't." Garaa stated plainly.

'And why?" Naruto asked angrily.

"You don't seem to realize that he DISAPPEARED Naruto, which means we don't have any idea where he could be right now." Garaa brought reality back to Naruto in a cruel way.

"Right..." Naruto said, but his face showed that he doesn't intend to leave it that way.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked at Naruto. He was the hero who beat Pein, surely Garaa must know he can use sage mode to track Sasuke down.

"Naruto, it would be dangerous to do that," Kakashi said, "Especially since we don't know Sasuke's strength yet." Naruto knew Kakashi was right, but he also knew that Sakura really wanted to find Sasuke.

"What do you think Sakura?" He asked, needing her opinion too. Sakura looked down, she did want to find Sasuke, but she also knew Kakashi was right about them not knowing his true strength. She took a deep breath,

"I'll go with whatever you think is right," She said, and bravely stepped upwards, "I know you can make the right decision, Naruto." Naruto looked at her, suprized. She usually wants to have a say in things, but here everyone was relying on HIS decision instead of talking about it together. He sighed, but said bravely,

"I think we should go after him," Naruto stated. Kakashi sighed, "Simply because we might _never _get another chance like this!"

"_Naruto!" _Sakura thought, she was really happy they would be going after Sasuke, but she also knew that she would have to shape up a bit, otherwise Naruto would end up protecting her again! Kakashi just closed his eyes, he already knew there was no way Naruto wouldn't want to go after Sasuke. Naruto wore a big grin as he took one last look at Garaa,

"Ja Na" He said, walking out of the door, Garaa simply turned back to his desk, but he wore a smile.

* * *

><p>"How's it going Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly "Did you find him yet?" The team was taking a small break so Naruto could track down Sasuke with sage mode, and so Kakashi could summon Pakun and send a report back to Tsunade.<p>

"Okay, i guess." Naruto had found him, but he was moving at a impossible speed! "He is moving very fast though." He glanced at Kakashi, who nodded and then summoned 5 ninja dogs,

"All of you, get Sasuke's smell and follow it!" He ordered. They all jumped up and began running towards the forest.

"Hurry Naruto! Follow them!" Kakashi jumped up, followed by Sakura, Sai, and last, Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Have any of them found him yet?" Naruto asked. They were taking another break for Naruto to search one more time!<p>

"It Doesn't look like it." Kakashi said, concentrating on their chakra.

"WAIT! I FOUND HIM!" Naruto shouted, he jumped up a tree, Sakura followed. "He's over there." He pointed to a place next to a huge tree. "Madara is there too." He said, still in sage mode.

"If Madara is also there, we need a stradgey." Kakashi said, as they all desended from the tree.

"Your right," "But we have to hurry or he could leave!" Naruto stated, but he was overflowing with cofidance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right." Naruto said, he didn't know how strong Madara was, but if he could stop the 4th Hokage (His dad.) he must be insanely strong!

"Ok, Sai, can you make some mice that can help us?" Kakashi turned to Sai

"Yes." Sai answered as he gathered up some paint brushes and quickly drew lots of mice; he then, with one swift moment, he brought them to life. The mice ran quickly, and where soon out of sight.

"Alright, now we'll wait for them to come back with information," Naruto stated simply, "Right?" Kakashi nodded, and sat down on a rock.

"Well, we might as well prepare our strategy." Kakashi stood up once more and looked at Naruto, "Don't get out of hand, Naruto." He said, "It hurts all of us." Naruto knew what Kakashi meant. The Nine tailed fox.

"I know." He said, with a glance at Sakura, he also remembered the time he hurt her when he was in nine tail fox mode. He's been trying to live that down.

* * *

><p>"They've returned Sai!" Naruto shouted, everyone else was resting, but Naruto wasn't in the mood for that. He was awake the whole time! He rushed over to Sai and slapped him lightly.<p>

"Hai, Hai." Sai said, getting up, his arm reached down for the hoard of mice to climb up it, but only one did! "Hn?" Sai looked down, the mouse was quivering and shivering! "What happened? " The mouse spoke in a weird launguge, and Sai looked up, "It seems all others were found and eliminated. "And they seem to be doing something to Sasuke's Eyes."

"I think i might know what." Kakashi said, looking down, he took a deep breath before continuing, "There putting Itachi's Makekyo Sharingan into Sasuke." He said,

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, completely confused. "Sasuke has the Sharingan...Right?"

"Yes, he does, but he wants to obtain the Makekyo Sharingan."

"Ahh..." Naruto pretended he understood.

"We have to stop him!" Kakashi said, as he unfolded his mask to revel a Sharingan! "Madara is planing to be able to control Sasuke with this!"

"What? He can do that?" Sakura asked, dusting off her clothes.

"Yes," Kakashi began, "I've seen it transpire before." He said, all eyes turned towards him. "Its what happened to me," He felt his eye, "This Sharingan got transplanted into me."

"We know that, but how?" Sakura asked, "Who did it?" "Was it-

"It wasn't Madara." Kakashi said, looking down, "I don't know who it was." Naruto looked at him, "He erased all of my memory of the indecent."

"What? If he does that to Sasuke, then Sasuke won't remember me anymore!" Naruto shouted, Sakura sighed, "Or anyone else!"

"Naruto," Sakura began, "If we can somehow stop this from happening, then Sasuke will still remember us!" She pointed out.

"Your Right, Sakura." Kakashi said, "But we will need everyone to participate in this plan," Kakashi began whispering a plan to everyone, who in turn, came closer to be able to hear.

* * *

><p>"Sound good?" Kakashi leaned back, having told them a good plan.<p>

"Hai."

"HELL YEAH!"

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei!"

"Good, we'll proceed immediately then!" Kakashi said, as he stood up. "I'll call the ninja dogs out, do you have enough chakra for _him_, Naruto?" Naruto was already in Sage mode, as he summoned the toad boss.

"What did you summon me out here for this time, Naruto?" It asked, as it stretched it's legs.

"We need your help!" Naruto said, "It's about Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke?" The huge toad asked, "I see." "So it's come to that?" He stood up tall. "Well, i suppose i'll help you." He looked around at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai, and then looked back at Naruto, "But i might not be able to stay for long." Naruto nodded, the toad had it's own stuff to do.

"Should we get going then, Naruto?" Kakashi had summoned all of the dogs, and was ready to move!

"Yeah, we're ready!" He said, glaceing at the toad. It, in turn nodded it's consent.

"Ok." Sakura said, with a brave face on.

"Hai." Sai simply sat there, always ready for anything. Taught to have no emotion.

"Alright then!" Kakashi said, "Now, Naruto and Sakura, GO!" Kakashi said, that was the first part of the plan, Naruto, in sage mode and Sakura, would start out by fighting Sasuke, then when Madara came to help Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai would fight him. Then the summoned toad and dogs would help whoever needed it. Naruto and Sakura nodded, and jumped into action, and were moving at a fast pace! Kakashi looked over at the team, who were jumping out of sight.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted with all his might, he was still not there yet, but Sasuke heard it, and ripped off the mask around his eyes.

"He's come." He said, looking at Madara.

"Yes, this is the time for you two to go all out!" Madara stated, "The promised time! The time for you two to fight each other in full strength!" Sasuke nodded, and opened both eyes up, Sharingan burst out!

"Finally. I've been waiting! Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto had arrived! Sakura close behind him!<p>

"I've been waiting! Naruto!" Sasuke moved over to fighting distance of Naruto.

"Hmm." "Stand back Sakura!" Naruto pushed her backwards.

"Naruto! This isn't according to plan!"

"It's alright! This is my fight!" Naruto was in sage mode, and ready to beat Sasuke! But can he?


End file.
